


Many Things Untold

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things she could not reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Things Untold

There were many things she could not tell. Too numerous to count. 

What would people think of her if they found out that she was just a nobody?

Or that the saviour of Paris was just some clumsy, love-sick girl who falls flat on her face and stumbles on every single sentence before the boy she likes?

What would Alya think of her?

What would Adrien think of her? 

What would Chat Noir, her crime-fighting partner, friend of many years now, think of her when she revealed her identity? 

She could not let anyone in, not right now, not until she has made a name for herself - as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


End file.
